


Alignment

by ultimatelywaiting



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, BTS Hybrid AU, F/F, Fluff, Hybrid AU, Hybrid!bts, Hybrids, Multi, bts fanfic, bts scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatelywaiting/pseuds/ultimatelywaiting





	Alignment

Beautiful crafted uniforms of men in suits seated around the long table waiting for the main host to arrive along the another potentiality partner. Junghee; a White Mountain Tiger hybrid is the head CEO of Nightingale Homes. She sits quietly while other CEOs continued to do the same.

The glass doubled-doors swiftly opens as Yang Minsuk walks in the conference room. “Ah, my associates! You’re here!!” stepping closer to the head of the table.

“They’ve been herr-e for thirt-ty minutes, sir.” Junghee lightly left a small chuckle as the assistant stutters his words. Jimin noticed her contagious smile and unknowingly he puts his fingers on his lips as his mouth forms a smile of its own. While she stares at the assistant, it was clear that his glasses were too small for his face structure, plus his body had stiffen up. Not too surprised, the female CEO knew something was off with this company.

“Well, _you _should have told me, haha..” Mr. Yang curves his arm around his employee’s neck not caring about the strength & pressure he’s using. Everybody in the room were disgusted by Yang’s actions, but knew this offer would help their company. Namjoon faked a cough to stop Yang before it left a mark on the assistant’s skin. “Oh, let’s get started. Shall we?”

While the presentation was going, Junghee side eyed the room, glancing at Mr. Yang not paying attention at all. Patience was running out of her; annoyed by him, she let out a sigh before looking back at the presentation.

The sound of paper being flipped along pens scribble in rhythm as they discuss the possibilities of signing the contract with Bright Light Shelters. Each company had their turn of expressing their thoughts while Mr. Yang absolutely said nothing in the entire meeting. Jin lifts his head from reading the multiply pages, “What do you think, Mr. Yang? What are your thoughts?” and placing them on the table.

“Me?” He asked.

“Yes, it would be nice to hear everyone’s opinion.” Yoongi pressed the question even more to try to get him somewhat involved,

“This is your company, is it?” Junghee comes right after the Panther, shivering the men with her stern feminine voice. “I mean, you should have your own ideas since you came to us.”

All eyes traveled one side of the room to another, landing on Mr. Yang. “Um..” He started to panic while he looks for his assistant, demanding him to speak. She gestures her hand up to stop him from obeying Yang. Yoongi smirked while his friends just watched from afar.

“I would like to hear from your boss, Chisoo-shi.” Without moving a muscle, she continued to stare at the stupidly out-positioned Panda. The boy was shocked by the Tiger of actually know his name.

“Uh, haha. Well, I thought if we went through this partnership then we’ll run out the humans.”

“What do you mean by that?” Junghee continued to keep her cool.

“With you and the other seven companies, we could finally rule the humans. Making them our tools like they used us.?

While the two of the battle it out, Junghook carefully read Junghee’s body language, checking every part of her body. “Like slaves?” She responded back.

“Yes! Exactly like slaves!!” He was laughing while everyone else wan’t really into the atmosphere of the room, making it intense and hard to get on the same page. “They’ll know what’s like an animal when we treat them like one!” Jimin just shakes his shake in awe and disappointment.

Hoseok mumbled under his breath, “This isn’t what I came for..”as he put his left hand on his face, groaning in rage.

Junghee smiles brightly as she scans the faces in the conference, her patience has entered to the top and it’s boiling over. She lets out a breath before she speaks again. “I’m afraid to tell you that I’m declining this offer.”

“What?!” Eyes pops out as they focused on her.

“What do you mean, miss?” Mr. Yang shouted.

“What I am saying, Mr. Yang that I will not have my company be associated with your kind of business.” The flustered Panda walks towards to Junghee’s chair, just few inches from her face.

“You’re kidding, right?” He starts to laugh while someone with bigger figure stepped from behind him spoke.

“I think Miss have said her final word.” A tall, well built Blue Magpie stand near Junghee.

The Panda started scream out suggestions of he could do to get her sign the contract, embarrassing himself in front of higher corporations. Everybody outside the conference room could see the action happening. “Please! Miss Junghee, I would do whatever you want me to do!! Just sign your name!”

As knees were bowed down and hands clutched together, he wouldn’t stop begging. The tiger had enough of his antics. “If you did do what I asked, I know that it wouldn’t last. A person like is unable to change efficiently.”

Mr. Yang stands up out of anger and lunges his hand against her, “You, ssi-bal-nyeon (fucking bitch)!!” All seven men quickly arises from their seats to stop Yang from assulting Junghee. At the same time he was going for her face, Sanjeon, the Magpie blocks Yang’s arm from even reaching to his boss.

The Tiger just crooks her head to the side towards Yang as she see him suffering in pain. “San.” Once he heard his name, the Magpie let go the weaker species. “My team will be contacting you to terminate any intertwinement we have with you.” Junghee stands up from her chair and looks upon the other companies before heading for the exit. “Thank you, gentlemen. Chisoo. Unfortunately our time together have to wait.” The two of them left the room leaving Mr. Yang angered.

While he was rearranging himself, “We don’t need her. The eight of us would do.” combing his hair back. Namjoon and others just walked out of the conference room without a word.

Taehyung, however was the last hybrid CEO in the room and seconds before he copied other’s motion he spoke to the Panda. “I guess we won’t be seeing you.” 


End file.
